baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal's Office
The '''Principal's Office is a room in Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning. When caught breaking the school rules by the Principal of the Thing, the Player will automatically be teleported to this room and given detention. During detention, the player will be unable to leave the room until the given amount of time has elapsed (if the Player has the Principal's Keys, he can escape it earlier). Appearance This room contains several posters, which showcase the characters and briefly describes each character’s main abilities and functions. The office also holds a Tape Player that can be used to play the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape. Detention Conditions Detention can last from 15 to 99 seconds. The time increases by 15 seconds each time the player is caught until the time reaches 60 seconds, from which any further detentions will last for 99 seconds. The player will be teleported here by the Principal of the Thing if caught: *Drinking a BSoda (however, in the game it is used to push someone away). *Running in the Halls *Escaping detention (using Principal's Keys) *Entering or exiting Faculty Rooms. *Bullying (If the Principal Of The Thing sees It's a Bully bullying the player, soon to have where if The Protagonist has cut Playtime's rope, or has cut 1st Prize's wires). (Added in V1.3) Unused *Eating Energy Flavored Zesty Bars. (Removed in V1.3) *Breaking the 4th wall (Used in Baldi’s Basics - Field Trip but wouldn’t get the player to detention) *Stabbing people with pencils. *Looking into other people’s lockers. Gallery Szkic (5).png|Description of Gotta Sweep. Play time's page.png|Description of Playtime. Baldi's page in detention.png|Description of Baldi. Bully's Page in detention.png|Description of It's a Bully. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Description of Arts and Crafters. Principal's Page In Detention.png|Description of the Principal of the Thing. Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|Description of 1st Prize. Arts and crafts old description.png|Arts and Crafters old description seen in version 0.0.0 TapePlayerOpen.png|The tape recorder in the principal's office. Please no mr man.PNG|Principal teleporting the player to detention. G L O B E.png|The player in detention. YouBadSon.PNG| View of the Principal's Office. No living in the halls.png|The Principal Of The Thing In the Principal's Office. Baldi got detion.png|Baldi entering the Principal's Office. 1st prize next to his picture.png|1st Prize and its poster. for wiki.PNG|Multiple large globes, seen in version 0.0.0 Hqdefault-41-480x300.jpg|Ditto, but with all 7 Notebooks. TapePlayerClosed.png|The Tape Recorder Closed Untitled4443.png|Doing jump rope while having detention 4tr.png|99 second detention Trivia * When the Principal of the Thing sends the player to this room, it counts as opening a door, so Baldi will instantly know where the player is. * In the earliest version, there were large globes instead of tables in the room. * This is one of only two rooms with windows. The other is a faculty room located in the same hallway where two notebooks are. * If the player goes to the corner where the picture of 1st Prize and the window meets, Baldi will not be able to reach the player, as his hitboxes are too wide to fit into the small space where the player is located. However, at this point, the player will have no choice but to walk into Baldi, ending the game unless you have BSoda (to, of course, spray it on him and try to escape). Navigation Category:Locations